1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight connector with a one-piece waterproofing means and to a method for mounting such a watertight connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art watertight connector with a plurality of contacts often will have a one-piece waterproofing means to facilitate assembly. The one-piece waterproofing means in the prior art connectors typically will be either a one-piece waterproof rubber plug or a silicone gel.
Connectors of the former type are constructed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-76269. These prior art connectors have a one-piece watertight rubber plug fitted on the rear surface of a housing. The plug is formed with a plurality of through holes. Terminal fittings connected with the ends of the wires are accommodated into corresponding cavities by being pushed into the through holes while widening them. Sealing is realized by holding the inner surfaces of the through holes elastically in close contact with the outer surfaces of the wires.
The above described prior art rubber plug works if the terminal fittings are in the form of round pins or have a smooth outer surface. However, many terminal fittings are of box-shaped type and are obtained, for example, by press-forming a metal plate. The edges of the box-shaped fittings, a stabilizer for preventing the upside-down insertion of the fittings and like members on the fitting may scratch or damage the inner surfaces of the through holes when the terminal fittings are pushed into the through holes of the waterproof rubber plug. Such scratches or damage may cause water leakage.
On the other hand, connectors of the latter type are constructed as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,870. These prior art connectors have a silicone gel layer formed in a portion at the rear end of the housing where wires are inserted to seal around the respective wires. However, the elasticity of silicone gel is extremely reduced upon being exposed to high-temperature atmosphere, and a force to adhere to the wire surface is weakened, thereby making a clearance between the silicone gel and the wires. This likewise causes water leakage.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a watertight connector and a mounting method allowing for an improved sealability.